An Even Hotter Spring
by Saruvi
Summary: Hisoka decides to tell Tsuzuki he loves him by taking him away for the weekend to an inn complete with an indoor hot spring.


**Disclaimer:** Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

**AN**: Sorry I didn't write anything the last few days, I was pretty sick, but now I'm better and working on another story. I did finish this one today, so I hope you all enjoy it )

--

Tsuzuki was whining again. His partner, Hisoka Kurosaki, was trying really hard to ignore the man, but it wasn't really working. They were backed up on reports and even as diligent as Hisoka was, he couldn't fill in every report by himself, and nothing was working to get his partner to help.

"Tsuzuki! Shut up and help me fill out these reports!" Hisoka yelled, throwing a pen at the man.

"Itai Soka, It's just so hot and I'm bored!" Tsuzuki whined as the pen hit him in the forehead.

"I know, but Tatsumi is already angry at us for being this behind on our case files," the boy reminded his partner.

"Aww, Soka, I am just so bored. How'd we get so behind anyway," Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka glared at the man. He could be really dense sometimes.

"Our last case had us in the infirmary for a week. Besides, if you help me complete a few more, I have a surprise for you," the boy told him.

"Surprise? Does it include dessert?" the man asked, picking up his pen.

"Actually, yes it does, now get to work," Hisoka smiled to himself when he saw his partner begin filling in the reports.

It took the two shinigami an hour after everyone had left for the day to complete their reports. Tsuzuki threw his pen down and stretched.

"Finally, all done! Do I get my surprise now?" he asked.

"Iie, you get it this weekend," Hisoka told him, shrugging on his jacket.

"This weekend?" Tsuzuki asked, pulling on his own coat and following the boy out of their office.

"Let's go home. We need to pack, I'm taking you somewhere for the weekend," the boy explained.

"A trip? Wow, Soka, you really do care!" Tsuzuki pulled the boy into a hug.

"Let go of me Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled, blushing at being in the man's arms.

Tsuzuki reluctantly let go of the boy as they walked home. They had begun sharing an apartment a few months ago, when they'd realized that they had been spending all their time together and Tsuzuki had stopped spending the night at his own apartment. Instead, he'd been spending the night in Hisoka's spare bedroom.

When the boy had brought up the idea of Tsuzuki moving in with him, the amethyst eyed shinigami had smiled one of his rare true smiles and Hisoka had flushed a bright pink. His older partner had wanted to know if he was ready to move their relationship to living together, and Hisoka had assured him he was ready. So, they had turned the spare room into a bedroom for Tsuzuki.

Over the last few months, even before he'd asked Tsuzuki to move in with him, Hisoka had begun to realize he was falling in love with his partner. Though, the empath still didn't know how to let the man know his feelings. He knew Tsuzuki loved him, but Hisoka was afraid to admit to loving the man back. So he had decided to tell the man how he felt this weekend, arranging for them to spend the weekend at a bed and breakfast with a hot spring. It was off season, so Hisoka had gotten a good deal.

--

Friday morning, it was like pulling teeth to get Tsuzuki to help with paperwork. He radiated excitement. He kept smiling and saying he couldn't wait to go on their trip, even though Hisoka wouldn't tell him where they were going. The two had brought their suitcases with them to work because Hisoka told his partner they were leaving as soon as the workday was done.

After work was done for the day, the two picked up their suitcases and teleported to Chijou. Hisoka was glad it was the off season, since they were able to teleport onto the walkway leading up to the inn they were staying at. As they walked up the pathway, Tsuzuki's eyes widened and he smiled at his partner.

"Wow Hisoka, you went all out!" Tsuzuki said, seeing the sign for the hot spring, he exclaimed, "It's even got a hot spring!"

"Yeah, I thought you might enjoy a weekend to relax," the boy was happy his partner was so excited. He just hoped he could muster the courage to tell the man he loved him.

_You're going to have to tell him sometime, so might as well be this weekend_, his mind told him.

They checked in and settled into their room. Hisoka unpacked his suitcase as Tsuzuki dived into the tray of chocolates that had been left on the table in the room per the empath's request when he'd made the reservation.

"Tsuzuki, you'll spoil your dinner. Hurry up and unpack so we can go eat," Hisoka told his partner.

"Hai Soka," Tsuzuki put down the bowl of candy and walked over to his suitcase.

When he was finished unpacking his things, the two headed to the small village down the road from the inn for dinner. The village was pretty nice. Hisoka noticed couples holding hands and children running about playing with each other. The two shinigami found a small restaurant to have dinner in.

They ate their meals in relative silence. Tsuzuki asked for a piece of apple pie to go as Hisoka stood up and paid the check as. Walking out of the restaurant, Hisoka grabbed one of Tsuzuki's hands and held it in his own. His partner looked down at him with a smile on his face, but didn't pull away. Hisoka blushed, but didn't release the man's hand.

The two walked back to the inn holding hands. Hisoka kept shooting his partner glances. He wanted to tell the man this weekend how he felt about him, but whenever he thought of saying the words, his face would flush. He'd never actually told anyone he loved them. And though he knew Tsuzuki loved him and wouldn't reject him, he was still shy about coming out and voicing his feelings.

They reached the inn and walked to their room. Hisoka went into the bathroom to change for bed, leaving Tsuzuki in the room eating the apple pie he'd brought back from dinner. Pulling on his sleepshirt and brushing his teeth, the empath stepped out of the bathroom, knocking into his partner.

"Wh-what are you doing standing by the door?" the boy asked.

"Aww Soka, I was just making sure you were alright. It was kind of quiet in there," Tsuzuki told him, hanging his head.

"It's alright, you just scared me. It's creepy to listen at the bathroom when someone's in it," Hisoka said.

"Ano, gomenasai Soka," his partner replied. Hisoka felt a wave of shame and guilt rushing into him from Tsuzuki.

"Tsu, it's really alright, go change for bed okay?" the boy said.

"Alright, you only got one bed," the purple eyed shinigami pointed out.

"Aa, I know. I just thought it would save some money. You don't mind do you?" Hisoka told his partner.

"Iie, I don't mind. I'll go change now," Tsuzuki murmured, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Hisoka climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. Actually, he'd deliberately requested a double bed. He'd wanted to sleep next to his partner for awhile now, but hadn't known how to bring the subject up. This weekend trip gave him the perfect opportunity. He'd thought it would help him get over his shyness and tell the man how he felt. He also hoped that when he told him, maybe man would hold him. Hisoka liked it when his partner held him.

Although, there was something he liked more than being held by his partner. He liked it when the older male kissed him. Though Tsuzuki had only kissed Hisoka a few times, and it had made Hisoka blush a cherry red color, ending in the empath yelling at his partner to hide his blush.

The boy's plan for this weekend swirled in his thoughts. He would sleep in the same bed with his partner. He couldn't help blush at the thought. He was planning on telling Tsuzuki over dinner tomorrow night that he loved him. He just hoped he wouldn't choke on his food from embarrassment. Hisoka smiled and rolled over on his side.

Hisoka had begun drifting off to sleep, thinking about the next night, when he felt the bed shift as Tsuzuki climbed into it. He felt the blankets move as his partner covered himself up. What happened next he wasn't expecting, though he couldn't say he minded. He heard Tsuzuki yawn, and suddenly, he felt himself pulled up against the man's chest and strong arms coming around his smaller frame to hold him close. Hisoka felt heat rise to his cheeks. But he snuggled closer.

"Oyasumi Soka," Tsuzuki whispered.

"O-oyasumi Tsu," Hisoka whispered back.

--

The next day, Tsuzuki found out from the innkeeper's wife that the village was having a small festival in honor of the village chief's birthday. Tsuzuki really wanted to go, but he thought Hisoka would say no due to the crowds. He decided to ask him anyway.

"Ne, Soka?" Tsuzuki asked, as Hisoka finished his morning tea.

"Hmm?" the boy replied.

"The innkeeper's wife told me the village is having a small festival for the village chief. They are going to have fireworks and games. And we get to wear yakatas. Do you think we could go?" Tsuzuki somehow managed to keep his voice from whining.

"Sure, it sounds like fun," Hisoka told him.

Tsuzuki had to stop himself from fainting he was so shocked at hearing the boy willingly agree to hang out where there would be crowds of people. Instead he walked over to his partner and hugged him. When Hisoka didn't try to pull away, Tsuzuki placed a soft kiss on the boy's cheek, causing the empath to blush and give a tiny smile.

"Hey Tsu, why don't we shower and then head down to the village to pick up souvenirs for everyone at work, then we can grab lunch," Hisoka suggested.

"That sounds great Soka, you want the bathroom first?" Tsuzuki said.

"Sure," the boy replied, grabbing a change of clothes and heading into the bathroom.

In the shower, Hisoka was thinking instead of telling his partner his feelings at dinner that night, he would tell Tsuzuki during the fireworks. It would be perfect he thought. They could find a nice quiet spot to sit and watch. And then, Hisoka would tell his partner he loved him. The boy smiled as he rinsed conditioner from his hair. Tugging on his clothing, he towelled off his hair and stepped out of the bathroom.

After Tsuzuki had finished showering and getting dressed the two shinigami headed down to the village for things they could get for their co-workers. It took a bit longer since they were having fun, Hisoka had even laughed, picking things out for everyone.

"I like when you laugh Soka," Tsuzuki told the boy.

Hisoka blushed and hung his head, his bangs hiding his emerald eyes, but his lips drew into a smile.

"How about some lunch?" the teen suggested, lifting his head when he was sure his blush had faded.

"Hai, then we can go back to our room and get some rest before the festival," Tsuzuki replied. Hisoka nodded, grabbing onto his partner's hand once again. This time Tsuzuki didn't look at him, he just smiled and gave the boy's hand a gentle squeeze. Both walked to the restaurant they'd eaten dinner at the night before with smiles on their faces.

After they'd rested for a few hours, they dressed in simple yukata's and headed down to the village festival. The village square had been decorated with paper lanterns and little colored flags. There were flowers in large pots places all over. There were even booths with games that had been set up.

The two shinigami bought some food to snack on while they walked around trying their luck at some of the booths. Tsuzuki couldn't shoot very well, but Hisoka was an ace shot. So whatever the older shinigami wanted to win, he had the boy try his luck at. Hisoka won everything his partner wanted. Tsuzuki was very happy. So happy infact, that he lifted the younger boy in his arms and spun him around, kissing him on the lips before putting him down.

"Tsu-zu-ki," Hisoka gasped. He was blushing.

"Arigatou Soka, for my prizes," Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka smiled and just looked at his partner. He was just about to tell him he loved him when the village chief announced they would be starting the fireworks.

"Fireworks! Yay! Let's go find somewhere to sit so we can watch Soka," Tsuzuki squeeled, grabbing the younger boy's hand and running off in the direction where the fireworks were being held.

It was a really nice display. They had found a quiet spot under a tree overlooking the lake that surrounded the village. The fireworks were shooting upwards over the lake. Hisoka was sitting inbetween Tsuzuki's legs, with the man's arms wrapped around him. It felt really nice. He'd started yawning, and before he knew it, he'd woken up to the feeling of being lifted.

"Hnn," the boy murmured, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck and cuddling close.

"Shh, Soka, I'll tuck you into bed when we get back to the room, just sleep," he heard his partner whisper.

Back in their room, Tsuzuki tucked the boy in, pulling the covers over him. He leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, but pulled back when the boy murmured something in his sleep. He waited a minute to see if Hisoka would say anything else, but the boy didn't. So Tsuzuki just placed a kiss on his forehead and crawled into bed pulling the covers over himself.

Hisoka murmured again and rolled over to press himself up against the older male's chest, wrapping his small arms around the purple eyed shinigami and murmuring "Tsu" in his sleep. Tsuzuki pulled the boy closer and whispered "I love you Soka," which caused the teen to press even closer to him.

--

Hisoka woke up warm. Opening his emerald green eyes, he saw that he was pressed up against his partner's chest, their legs entwined and Tsuzuki's arms wrapped around him. Hisoka blushed. He gently disentangled himself from his partner. Smiling down as the man rolled onto his stomach.

Grabbing a fresh change of clothes, the empath headed into the bathroom to shower. He was annoyed with himself for falling asleep during the firework show. He'd wanted to tell Tsuzuki that he loved him, but he'd suddenly fallen asleep.

_I'll tell him tonight_, he told himself.

They had breakfast with the innkeeper and his wife then headed down to lake to relax before lunch. They'd just found a spot on the grass where Hisoka read the book he'd brought with him and Tsuzuki could feed the ducks in the lake when it began to rain.

Hisoka wrinkled his nose as he stood up. Tsuzuki jumped up and grabbed the boy's hand, pulling him towards the inn. By the time they entered the small building, they were soaked. They went to their room to change out of their wet clothing. There wasn't much they could do since it was raining. Tsuzuki suggested they go to the indoor hot spring that the inn had. Hisoka smiled and agreed, walking into the bathroom to change into his yukata so they could head to the spring. Tsuzuki changed in the room while Hisoka was in the bathroom.

One good thing about it being the off season was that there wasn't any other people staying at the inn. So the two shinigami didn't have to share the hot spring with others. This made Hisoka pretty happy, since he was really shy about showing his body to other people. Tsuzuki was different. He'd already seen most of the teen's body from when he'd hold him during his nightmares or when his curse flared up and made him so hot he needed to be washed down with a cool rag.  
He was still a little shy though. Especially since neither was wearing a towel into the water.

They rinsed off before getting into the hot spring. Hisoka slipping into the water before Tsuzuki had a change to finish rinsing off. The hot water soothed his muscles, closing his eyes, he sighed in contentment. Water suddenly splashed in his face and he opened his eyes. He saw Tsuzuki a few feet away from him splashing water in his direction.

"You looked like you were about to fall asleep," Tsuzuki laughed.

"Iie, I was just enjoying the hot water," Hisoka replied, leaning his back against the edge of the spring.

Tsuzuki swam over to him, leaning against the edge as well, he closed his eyes. Hisoka looked up at him. Pulling away from the edge, Hisoka stood infront of his partner. He wrapped his arms around the older man, and leaned up to brush his lips against his partner's lips. He heard Tsuzuki gasp, but the man didn't pull away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the boy's body and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth.

Neither seemed to want to break the kiss. It was only when they were in desperate need of air, that they pulled away. Hisoka pulled himself up so he could lay his head in the crook of Tsuzuki's neck. He felt the man's hands rubbing his back and he moaned in contentment.

"I love you Tsu," Hisoka whispered, kissing his partner's neck.

"Hontou ni?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Aa, I've wanted to tell you for awhile now, I just didn't know how to. So I brought us here," the boy explained.

"I've been waiting for you to say it. I didn't want to push you," Tsuzuki brought one hand up to cup the teen's chin.

He looked in the boy's emerald eyes before descending his head to press their lips together in another searing kiss. Tsuzuki lifted Hisoka up, so he could cup the boy's behind as they kissed.

"Tsu, please," Hisoka murmured against the other's mouth, as he felt his body heat up. He looked at his partner through half lidded lust filled green eyes.

"Are you sure Soka? We don't have to. I can wait," Tsuzuki told, though he really wanted to. He'd wanted to for a long time.

"Aa, please, I want you. I want to know what it's like when you love each other," Hisoka told him.

"I love you Hisoka," the older shinigami whispered, turning around to lift the boy onto the edge of the spring.

"Wh-what are y..." Hisoka started to ask, but stopped when he felt Tsuzuki's mouth kissing along one of his thighs.

Hisoka gasped at the sensation. It felt really good, but even that didn't prepare him for the way Tsuzuki's tongue felt as it suddenly licked the tip of his erection. Biting his bottom lip kept him from crying out in pleasure.

"Ah, that... feels... so good," Hisoka ground out, winding his fingers in his partner's dark hair.

"I can make you feel even better," Tsuzuki said, grinning smugly.

Hisoka looked down at his partner, crying out as Tsuzuki took his erection into his mouth. Hisoka didn't care how loud he got. Infact, his shyness seemed to disappear the more Tsuzuki's mouth worked on his member. Throwing back his head, he felt his body heat up and tighten. The heat spreading like a wildfire throughout his entire body. He shouted "I love you" as he came inside his lover's mouth.

"I love you too baby," Tsuzuki told him, pulling him into his arms. Hisoka wrapped his legs around his partner's waist, as the man captured his lips again. He felt so good inside. And he loved how he tasted himself on Tsuzuki's lips. It was somewhat naughty but so amazing. He couldn't get enough. Wrapping his arms around Tsuzuki's neck, he wiggled his hips.

Breaking the kiss, Hisoka buried his face in his partner's neck as he felt Tsuzuki's hands lift his small frame up and press his erection against his entrance. Tsuzuki guided Hisoka down onto him, whispering soothing endearments when he felt the boy tense up.

"It'll be alright, koibito, just relax," Tsuzuki whispered.

Hisoka nodded against his lover's neck, kissing the tender flesh. Tsuzuki arched up as he brought Hisoka fully down, pressing himself deep inside the boy. Hisoka winced in pain, but continued kissing and nibbling on Tsuzuki's neck. Slowly, Tsuzuki started moving, helping move the boy's hips up and down in a steady pace. Hisoka moaned at the feel. Pain and pleasure mixing into one indescribably amazing feeling.

He felt full. Complete. As though this was what he had needed his whole life and even his afterlife. He never wanted to let Tsuzuki go. And he knew, there would be no need to. Tsuzuki loved him just as much as he loved Tsuzuki. They had finally found their way to each other. Their love and friendship would be all they'd ever want or need.

Hisoka felt tears in his eyes as he felt himself tighten again in that incredible heatwave that spread itself throughout his body, as his nerves and all of his cells caught on fire, he climaxed, crying his lover's name. He felt Tsuzuki thrust one last time into him, followed by the man's own climax deep inside him.

Tsuzuki lifted Hisoka up, pulling out of the boy. They needed to go back to their room before the innkeeper's caught them. It wasn't as though they'd been quiet. Climbing out of the spring, he reached down to pull Hisoka out as well. Covering the boy up in his yukata, Tsuzuki shrugged into his own and pulled the boy into his arms, lifting him bridal style so he could carry the teen back to their room.

Hisoka felt lazy. As though every muscle in his body was completely exhausted. He was glad that he didn't have to walk back to their room. He smiled when Tsuzuki laid him down on their bed. He raised his arms silently telling his lover that he wanted him to join him in bed, which the man happily did. After whispering their goodnights and I love you's, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
